Rogue Clans and Tips
Rogue Clans You may think of being kicked out of your clan to become a rogue is a tragedy--but that's just not so. Being a rogue and starting a rogue clan gives a large amount of freedom and control over your own story. To become a rogue, you can either be kicked out of your clan for reputation going below 0, or, can begin as a rogue when you mark the "Tutorial OFF" box. This article works for any case. Starting Out When you first start out, you spawn at Fourtrees. You cannot be attacked there and, as of version 15, cannot place your den here. From now on, Trainer Tune will always be at Fourtrees to enhance your skills (killing bite, feral slash, etc.). You will want to find brambles, the key to making thickets. Thickets are protective walls around your camp/den that nothing can walk through. They can only be placed on the tile where your den is. Next, you will want to find a suitable tile for a den--preferably, having a few or no trees/rocks/battles. In the upper right corner of your screen, next to the map icon, there is a new icon that gives you the option to place your "den". This is where you sleep and save your game. Once you've selected an area for your den, start placing thickets around the edges of your tile. You do not want any patrols or battles getting into your camp. I'd suggest that you start finding and storing prey by now, as you'll need it for when your clan grows. Sleeping now recovers 50% of your health, instead of the normal 15-20%, as there is no medicine cat for you to buy herbs from. Continue collecting brambles and placing thickets around the edges of your camp, as well as storing prey, and you'll be ready for the next step. Growing Your Clan Once you've established a strong base and are happy with the amount of prey collected, start obtaining moss (you can obtain moss by scratching a tree repeatedly--this can take a while). Three or more pieces is enough. Select a spot and place down your moss, with a piece of prey laying on it (1-3 pieces are suggested). Next,(this is optional), place a thicket touching the moss/prey. When you wake up the next morning, there is a possibility that a rogue cat on the "nest" of the prey and moss. This can take a couple nights, so be patient. Be careful--the amount of rogues in your camp must not exceed the amount of prey you have hunted. If this happens, your rogues may start to leave. Like any other cat, pressing Ctrl will allow you to talk to the rogue. A list of options will appear; you can chase the rogue away, change their name, etc. These rogues have no gender or fixed age, so it is up to you to do what you want with them. Adding the suffix -paw or -kit will change the cat's size to that age. Any other name will be a full-grown cat. Mates The steps to making a cat your mate are the same; you'll just need to know how to get them in your camp. Do the same process of making a moss nest and placing a thicket next to it--but hold your paws on the prey. Find a shiny thing and place it on the moss instead of fresh-kill. In a couple of days, or maybe even the next morning, a cat of the opposite gender will be there to greet you. It is suggested that you try and get a mate first, so that if you don't like the name or pelt (your kits' pelt will always be the same as your mate), you can clear your den and he/she will disappear. Clearing your den at any time will cause all the rogues in your camp to vanish, but none of your stored items/prey will disappear. Useful Tips * You should visit places like Fourtrees and Carrionplace every day, or every other day, to find extra prey, gain skills from Trainer Tune, and/or occasionally visit Coco or hang with Pandaspirit. * As a rogue, you can still attend Gatherings safely. * Ember's Summoning Bell and the sign to Mothermouth disappear when you become a rogue. * Clearing your den will dispose of your mate if you aren't satisfied with them. This will also clear all the cats in your camp, but will not rid of thickets or stored items. * All cats from other clans will attack you on sight, but battles are useful in collecting experience. * Warriors in your clan have the most health; they can withstand a battle or two. Apprentices and kits are, obviously, more fragile, and can only deal with a few claw swipes. Returning the cats to their nests (pressing Ctrl near their nest) and waiting a few sunrises will heal them. * You can "train" your cats--take them out with you and practice hunting as you would, just don't pounce on your prey. Maybe one of your cats will be successful in catching the prey! * Rogues do not get hurt if they get hit by a monster on the thunderpath, thus making it safe for them to hunt the prey that sometimes appear on the thunderpaths. Camp Suggestions Everyone has their own vision of what a camp should be, but some spots on the map are just better when it comes to rogue survival. # Two Tiles Left of ShadowClan Camp Entrance Water: 16/20 There is a large lake of water right in the middle of this tile; this may be obtrusive to some cats, but having a reliable source of water near/on your tile is a great idea. Brambles: 20/20 There are brambles surrounding your camp. One tile to your right, there is anywhere from 0-3 brambles. To your left, there is anywhere from 0-2 brambles. Below you, there is 0-1 bramble. Unfortunately, there are no brambles above you, but the rest of them make up for it. Battles: 14/20 Occasionally, a ShadowClan patrol will wander onto your tile; usually 2-3 cats, no big deal. On the tiles directly to your right and left, there is a slim chance a ShadowClan patrol/hunter will attack. There is also the Burnt Sycamore, a key ThunderClan-ShadowClan battle spot. A few tiles down and/or to the direct left there is the Thunderpath, where ShadowClan and WindClan settle their territorial disputes. Prey: 17/20 There are many frogs on this tile itself, even in leaf-bare. The tiles surrounding you also have many frogs, with the occasional thrush. Carrionplace is also up and to the left, where extra prey is likely to be found. Space: 10/20 There is a large lake and a tree on this tile, which makes space only a bit hard to come by. This area is great for a smaller, compact clan. If you want more space I suggest that you find a place on WindClan territory. Total: '''77/100 '''My Camp My camp, as shown to the right, is a fully-protected, prey-rich location. I have collected many herbs, many frogs (as I'm sure you can see), and many cats. I have a medicine cat, a deputy, and a mix of warriors, apprentices, and kits. Guards are posted at every entrance so as not to let any trespassers close. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but this is an example of a thriving rogue clan. Category:Rouge Life Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Walkthrough